The Bad Girls of Gryffindor
by WhisperGirl
Summary: Ginny is in the London Medical Hospital from an accident. She is 8 12 months pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. DG r for later chaps
1. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. You wouldn't be reading this story you are about to read if I did.

This is my first fanfiction here, so please bear with me!

"Ginny. . . Ginny. . . .", a man's voice said over a red-headed girl's head. "Damn it! I think we are losing her"

"No! We can't lose her. She has to survive, otherwise a love-sickened fool will die for no reason.", another man said over her.

"We are doing all we can! She needs tender care. She might die, damn-it", the first man said again.

"Please. . . please don't let my baby die. Please! STOP GOOFING OFF AND HEAL HER", a woman shouted. A girl, barely seventeen, lay in a hospital bed, bleeding to death. She had been in an accident. She was also carrying an 8 and half month old baby in her womb. The girl lay there, unconsious, people around her rushed about the room grabbing different medicines and medical tools to help her survival, and the survival of the baby. Slowly, the girl started to come to consiousness and she started breathing on her own.

"Look! She's breathing. I think she's going to make it.", the first man said.

"Ginny! Come on! Come back to me honey", the second man said. The woman fell down onto the floor and started crying tears of happiness. The girl moaned and turned her head to the right and opened her eyes. In front of her was a doctor. He was covered in blood and was holding a packet of blood to a plastic tubed that the girl watched split into two tubes and one went into her arm and the other went into her navel. She moaned again and looked to her left. She saw a man in torn clothes that were stained in blood. He had jet-black hair, a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt, and round black glasses that were all steamed up from his crying. A nurse was holding him back from jumping onto the girl and ruining her chance of survival. The girl looked up to see many faces around the bed. There was also a very bright and big light above her head, making her close her eyes immediatly. She invisioned what had happened. It happened so fast though, she didn't really see any of it. She had been driving with the black-haired man, talking about something, the girl couldn't remember, and all of a sudden out of no-where, three cars coming from the left, front and right hit the car all at the same time. The girl heard the first man speak again, although this time, she understood what he was saying.

"Sweetheart? Do you know who you are", he asked. The girl shook her head.

"You are Ginny M. Weasley and are eight and a half months pregnant with Harry J. Potter's child.", he said.

"You lie.", the girl called Ginny wheezed out.

"Wha. . .", the man started saying. Everyone quieted down and listened to the girl.

"My name is Ginny M. Malfoy and am eight and a half months pregnant with Draco L. Malfoy's child you sick doctor.", she wheezed out again. All of a sudden the double doors banged open and there stood a blonde headed man with icy-blue eyes that were drawn with fear wearing slacks, a long sleeved shirt that had rolled up sleeves and his white tie loosely hooked around his neck. 

"Ginny", he shouted.

"Malfoy! Get away from her! It's all your god-damned fault that she ran away and is in this mess.", the black haired man shouted from behind the nurse.

"Shut that hole in your face Potter or there will be one less person in this room and one more person in the graveyard.", the blonde said and walked to Ginny's side.

"Ginny. I'm so sorry.", he said.

"You should be. Coming home drunk as a pig and then lighting a fire the going out to get more beer and then not using the last bit of common sense you have to come save me from the mansion as it burned to pieces. Why. . . ? Look what you did to me! You could have killed your heir! You bastard.", Ginny said to the blonde.

"I had just won the coughwizardingcough lottery and I was celebrating with Blaize and the gang while you stayed home with the baby! I didn't mean to.", the blonde cried again. "It won't happen again."

This is London Medical Hospital at twelve thirty eight in the morning. Ginny Weasley, or actually Malfoy, is in the hospital bed with Draco Malfoy by her side, with Harry Potter being held back by Nurse Hermione Weasley while London doctors operate on Ginny and her and Draco's unborn child. The woman that fell on the floor earlier was Ginny's mother being held by Nurse Luna Zambini. But, to find out how all this happened, its best we start out at the beginning.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry years four and five...

Ok, there is the first chapter. It's more like a prologue kinda thing, but don't ask me. I just write fanfic's for Harry Potter. I'll have more up later.

-WhisperGirl


	2. September 2nd

Here is the second part.

"Ginny. Can you tell us what happened?", the man said. "We are all healers from St. Mungos, so you can tell us."

"I damn right will spill! And Draco you're going to help by filling in your spots.", Ginny said in an order.

"Well, it started in year four for me and five for Draco. . . . It was September 2nd and I was heading to my first class with Luna Lovegood. . . . "

"Gosh, Luna! I can't believe how much you've changed since third! I mean, you look great this year. You're really starting to fill those trouble spots.", Ginny said.

"Really? I didn't know I had trouble spots. . . . You're starting to fill out yourself though also! I mean, your hair doesn't look to bright this year. It looks like it's deepened.", Luna said.

"Is that a compliment?", Ginny asked opening the door to the History of Magic classroom.

"Yes, I think. . . .", Luna said walking down. She took a seat in the back and Ginny took the one right beside her.

"I hate History of Magic. Don't you? You know, I hear it's supposed to be even boringer than last year.", Ginny said, taking out her copy of "History of Magic: The Complete Wars" by Melanie Kongol and opening to the page announced on the black board. 

"I don't know, Ginny. History of Magic is pretty exciting.", Luna said, looking at her friend who was about to scribble in her book, "Boooooring!". Ginny looked at Luna astonished.

"Luna! This is not exciting. The past isn't exciting. You have some serious issues about you, but that's what makes you such a good friend.", Ginny said, smiling her white and even teeth at her best friend.

"I know. . . what'd I do?", Luna asked, confused.

"Haha. Your such a fruit.", Ginny said. She had adopted a new phrase over the summer and it was saying, "Your such a fruit", or something similiar. Just at that moment, Professor Binns walked in.

"Good morning class!", he said excitedly.

"Good morning, Professor Binns.", the class mumbled except for Luna.

"This year, we will be learning about ancient wars of magic. The first war we will be talking about this month, will be the "Rock Island War". Now, who knows about the "Rock Island War"?", Professor Binns started. No one but Luna raised their hand. Professor Binns called on her.

"The "Rock Island War" started in 300 B.C. by the "Witch of Light and Caspararder of Dark Rain". She was also known by her ability to bring happiness but capture the happy and blessed with her spells of darkness and her ability to kill by bringing black rain. She knew nothing of anyone but herself and her one true love was the "God of War" on Mars. She loved him so much she started this war on Rock Island, the island as big as America, to prove she could be as hating and chaotic as him.", Luna started. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Professor Binns floated to the door and opened it.

"Professor Dumbledore! What would you like?", he asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Virginia Weasley. Tell her she must bring her stuff.", Professor Dumbledore said to the ghost.

"Miss Weasley? Professor Dumbledore would like you to come with him. Bring your stuff. Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley!", Professor Binns called. Ginny had fallen asleep by Luna's speech. Luna got up with her copy of her History of Magic book and whacked Ginny on the head. Ginny burst up and fell out of her seat onto the floor.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?", Ginny yelled.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to talk with you. You are supposed to bring your stuff with you.", Luna said innocently. Ginny rubbed her head as she got up and grabbed her stuff. She walked outside and Professor Binns shut the door. 

"Professor Dumbledore?", Ginny asked, rushing up to his side.

"Yes, Virginia?", he asked back.

"Can I ask you what this is about?", Ginny asked.

"Yes. But you won't be getting any information until we are in my office. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for us.", he said calmely back. The two turned onto the next corridor and walked towards the great stone gargoyle.

"Password?", the gargoyle asked, looking up at the two.

"Draw Ssap", Professor Dumbledore said. "It's passward backwards. Who'd have thought of that?", he asked with a chuckle. Ginny politely giggled back. The two entered and went up the swirling stairs to his office. Ginny put her stuff next to the chair and sat down in it. 

"Tea?", Professor Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet. Ginny said, "Sure", and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. Have you been waiting long?", she asked as she sat down in the chair next to Ginny's. Professor Dumbledore handed Ginny the tea.

"No, in fact, we just entered ourselves. Tea, Professor?", he asked.

"No thank you.", she said. Professor Dumbledore shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea. He sat down and took a sip, before setting it down on the desk and put his hands together.

"Ginny. You did well in your third year. You had A's in all of your classes. Yes, even Divination. You were the number one top student in your year and know most of the stuff you will learn in fourth year by your family. I believe they teach you and tell you what to expect in the year your going to, yes? Yes, well, because of this, you do not need the training for your fourth year. We don't normally do this, but we are bumping you up a year. You will have the rest of the day off and you will be given 5th year books and a schedule that you will start studying in immediatly. Now I have had your stuff sent up to your dormitory and I have taken your 4th year books from your possesion. Since, they are Harry Potter's. He looks after you alot, Virginia. Now, Professor McGonagall will come with you to your dormitory and she will give you guidlines on what to study for your classes tomorrow. You will have lunch sent up for you, so you can continue studying and you will be expected to arrive at dinner though. You may tell friends and family of this change if you desire. You are dismissed.", Professor Dumbledore said, reaching for his tea. Ginny grabbed her binder that she bought at a muggle store to put her belongings in so they didnt' get lost and followed Professor McGonagall outside and up to Gryffindor Tower. She felt scared. She didn't know what to expect from 5th year teachers and she didn't know what kind of homework she'd be doomed with. But she looked at the upside of the situation and remembered she would be with her brother, Harry, Hermione, and others.

There is the second little part. I like my idea, don't you? Thanks to all who replied!

-WhisperGirl


End file.
